I'd Come For You oneshot
by FREAKTONIGHT
Summary: During STWOES. When Fang left Max. Regret. Songfic. Fax. Sort of repeat.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Don't Sue**

**A/N A little songfic on Fang's POV when he left. I know it has been done like a million times but never a songfic so here you go:**

**(Repeat but this time staying a oneshotZ)  
**

Guess what? I bought Max yesterday!!!

Wheeee!

Gonna Read it SLOWLY so I can savor it. Yes, like food.

but It just came out on Friday for us Aussies :)

**Song is I'd Come For You - Nickelback (Dark Horse)**

**I LOVE THAT SONG.**

**Dedicated to Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably my first, so therefore awesomest reviewer.**

**And only reviewer.**

**So far.**

***Bambi Eyes***

**Ily. Even though I hate that word.**

**peace.  
**

* * *

3rd Book - Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports (When Fang left)

* * *

Fang flew away from Max. Though flanked by Gazzy and Iggy, he felt alone.

_**May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone**_

_**(Random excerpt of Michael Buble's Home)  
**_

Broken, like only part of him was there.

**_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, 'cause I didn't mean it_**

He wanted so much to turn back. But he couldn't. He left and Ari was still there. In Fang's head, the name was spat like rubbish strewn on the ground.

On the beach, he laid his soul bare. When they renunited. Only Max could see him. Only Max could see the true him. She knew him better than he knew himself. He knew her better than she knew herself. Sometimes he felt like she could just see through him, see everything.

He didn't mean to leave her, to fend for herself. Though Max would just about kill him if she knew he felt he needed to protect her. But that was the way it worked. She protected the flock, he protected her. Fang wanted nothing more to forget, he didn't mean it but he knew they could never forget. They would move past it, become stronger. The flock would be stronger. Those ties stronger than blood.

**_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._**

Regret. So much. Max didn't fully trust him now. He didn't blame her, but he would make it up to her now, somehow. However long it would take, Fang would never stop trying. He loved her so much. He knew that much.

She loved him too.

**_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_**

He wasn't there when Max needed him most but he sent help and help arrived. He would go to the ends of the Earth for her. He would die before he saw her die.

**_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know what just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow_**

Fang couldn't believe he let her go, to fight, to die. He couldn't believe he didn't stay, fight to the end, as one. Even if Ari was planning to kill them, he should have been there. He was blindfolded, but now he sees, he was wrong, nevertheless he should've of been there, right or wrong. Fang knew now, that he would always, always fight for her, with her. Side-by-side He would do anything for her. They trusted each other with their deepest secrets. When he was with her, he stopped being guarded. At least a little anyway. He would be there. Always.

Without her, he felt like a limb was missing. Nothing was right.

_  
**By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you**_

Fang would be by her side, forever and ever he vowed. Even if it killed him.

**_No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember _**

**_  
Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to_**

**_And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you_**

When it comes down to the final warning, he would be there. Fighting side by side, helping take care of the flock, bringing down Itex. Saving the World.

He would be there. No matter what.

* * *

**Awesome? _I_ thought it was :) How bout that 'final warning' bit. I thought that would be a good conclusion.**

**Review!**

**Fang & Max all the way!  
**


End file.
